


Till death do us part

by BlueWindRose



Category: World of Warcraft, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Dark Fantasy, M/M, Memory Loss, Retelling, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWindRose/pseuds/BlueWindRose
Summary: Майлз Эджворт - рыцарь смерти, служащий Королю-Личу не по своей воле. После своей инициации он утратил воспоминания и чувства, и был лишь орудием убийства в руках могущественного некроманта. До тех пор, пока на поле боя не встретился с человеком из своего прошлого - Фениксом Райтом, паладином Серебряного рассвета. Теперь они по разные стороны этой войны живых и мёртвых. И по какой-то причине именно этот паладин пробуждает в его оледеневшей душе какие-то живые чувства.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Майлз Эджворт умер незадолго после того, как ему исполнилось 20 лет.  
По крайней мере, так гласила запись в книге, где числились имена всех, кто находился в летающей крепости Акерус, ожидая своего часа, чтобы спуститься на землю и сеять хаос.  
Однако теперь эта цифра уже не имела для него никакого значения. Теперь он будет жить вечно.

\- Вот этот, - было первое, что он услышал, когда очнулся.  
\- А-а, павший паладин. Он хорошо дополнит мою коллекцию.  
Резкая боль пронзила его грудную клетку, скручивая, сдавливая, заставляя тело биться в конвульсии. Юноша хотел закричать, но не мог - лишь только беззвучно хватать воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Вот значит как это ощущается, когда твою душу насильно запихивают обратно в бездыханное тело.  
\- Встань, - приказал голос, принадлежавший стоявшему перед ним лорду, когда пытка закончилась.  
\- Я... - сухие потрескавшиеся губы юноши двигались сами по себе, голос был медленным и беспристрастным, - вернулся из могилы, чтобы вечно служить Королю-Личу.  
В тот момент, он уже не помнил, кто он, кем был до этого, что с ним будет дальше. Его жизнь началась заново где-то на границе миров.

Когда пришла пора выбирать оружие, ладонь Майлза сама потянулась к длинной тяжёлой рукояти двуручного меча с нанесённой на него руной павшего рыцаря. У него было ощущение, что это должно было для него что-то значить, но эта мысль ускользнула так же быстро как и появилась.  
Юноша покрутил меч в руках, в остро заточенном лезвии отразилось его бледное худое лицо со впалыми щеками и горящими призрачным бледно-голубым огнём глазами. Его кожу не затронул процесс разложения, так что Эджворт мог предположить, что именно так он и выглядел при жизни. Его плечи были широкими и натренированными, а ладони стёрты в мозоли. Скорее всего, он был воином, как и многие его мёртвые собратья. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что воином он был умелым.  
В целом, кажется, смерть была ему к лицу.

Он едва заметно вздрогнул, когда воздух сотряс оглушающий гул рога, созывающего армию. Низкий вой эхом отдавался от высоких сводов Акеруса.  
В центральном зале Верховный лорд Манфред фон Карма - его наставник - наравне со всеми остальными лордами, восседал верхом на своих костяных лошадях, полностью облачённых в тяжёлые военные доспехи.  
\- Армии Плети, услышьте мой призыв! - громогласно изрёк он, осматривая собравшихся воинов. - Алый апокалипсис начался! Разорвите эти земли на части и оставьте после себя только смерть!  
Воины заулюлюкали, вскидывая вверх оружие и предвкушая бой.  
Эджворт неуверенно огляделся по сторонам и нашёл Франциску, подпиравшую спиной колонну.  
\- Не думай, что сможешь показать себя лучше чем я, маленький братец, - девушка смерила его пристальным взглядом, её отравленный колючий хлыст был плотно зажат в руке. - Я была здесь дольше, и я опытнее.  
В ответ Майлз лишь безразлично пожал плечами и свистом призвал своего коня.

Иногда для Майлза оставалось загадкой, как люди умудрялись жить прямо на краю осквернённой чумой территории, особенно когда их крепость была относительно недалеко.  
"Надо было бежать, пока было время", - хмуро подумал он, пришпоривая лошадь о костлявые бока.  
Десятки его собратьев неслись рядом. Кто-то с сосредоточенным выражением лица, а кто-то просто с экстазом от кипящего в крови адреналина. Стены Нового Авалона всё приближались. Он услышал, как вдали уже начали свой тревожный звон колокола на вершине смотровой башни. Люди близлежащего поселения Хавеншир бежали в укрытие городской крепости. Пора готовиться к бою. Эджворт обнажил меч, длинное лезвие почти зацепило землю.  
Внезапно всё вокруг утратило свои цвета и стало серым, звуки - глухими, словно кто-то замедлил время, а мир вокруг сузился в одну точку, в центре которой красной тряпкой горела униформа Алого Ордена. И только голос Короля-Лича прошептал, казалось бы, возле самого уха, или даже изнутри его головы.  
"Убей... их... всех!"  
У Майлза больше не было причин сомневаться.

Под копытами его лошади с хрустом ломались кости. Крики беззащитных жителей заглушались стуком крови в ушах. Это была резня от которой никому нельзя было убежать.  
Люди в панике пытались спрятаться в подвалах домов, в зарослях своих усадеб или в близлежащем лесу. Но вскоре всё было охвачено пламенем и ядовитым туманом.  
Эджворт остановился на мгновение посреди разорённого поля, созерцая эту адскую картину. Франциска нагнала его немногим позже, щёлкнув в воздухе хлыстом и послав своих подопечных гулей раздирать очередную жертву.  
\- Многих ты убил сегодня, братец?   
\- Это соревнование для тебя? - скорее утвердительно чем вопросительно ответил юноша.  
\- Ну конечно! - девушка слизнула чужую кровь со своих перчаток и безумно улыбнулась. - Дам тебе небольшую подсказку. Я видела, как в лесу скрылась группка крестьян, сопровождаемая паладином в серебряных доспехах. Если ты успеешь добить их, тогда так уж и быть, мы сравняемся с тобой в очках.  
\- Паладин в серебряных доспехах, говоришь? - задумчиво произнёс Майлз. Такая броня принадлежала паладинам Рассвета - их заклятым врагам. Если он принесёт голову одного из них лорду фон Карме, тот будет несомненно очень доволен. Юноша покрепче сжал меч и уверенным шагом скрылся в листве.

Он шёл на запах открытой раны и боли. В отличие от своей "сестры", которая специализировалась на болезнях и управлении мертвецами, его способностью был контроль крови. Он мог отравить её, заставить вскипеть, или мог исцеляться, забирая жизнь у других. И сейчас он чувствовал живительный источник из которого стремительно утекала энергия и желал скорее утолить свою жажду.  
Паладин сидел на земле, опираясь спиной на дерево и тяжело дыша. Шлем и молот лежали рядом с ним, одной рукой он зажимал рану в пробитой броне, а второй пытался снять громоздкие наплечники. Выходило плохо. Было видно, что ранение было тяжелым. Когда Майлз подошёл ближе, юноша перед ним даже не поднял голову.  
\- Что, пришёл меня добить? - хрипло засмеялся паладин. - Ну давай, покончи с этим скорее.  
Рыцарь смерти остановился в замешательстве. Он не помнил, чтобы ранее встречал паладинов Серебряного Рассвета, но этот человек показался ему на удивление знакомым. Броня была узнаваема с картинки, но сам юноша... Его тёмные короткие волосы забавными колючками торчали назад, и даже ношение шлема никак их не приструнило. Вот бы увидеть его лицо...  
\- Ну же, чего стоишь?! - отчаянно воскликнул паладин, и на этот раз наконец поднял глаза.  
Эджворт застыл, поймав на себе полный удивления взгляд, который в следующую секунду сменился непониманием и глубочайшей болью.  
\- Майлз?.. - одними губами произнёс юноша, и что-то внутри рыцаря дрогнуло. - Поверить не могу, что это ты. Что... что они с тобой сделали...  
Сколько раз его называли по имени, но ни разу оно не отзывалось таким уколом в его душе. Он не понимал, что это значит. И почему.  
\- Я искал тебя 4 года. После того, как на нас напали и нам пришлось бежать... я до последнего надеялся найти тебя. И нашёл.  
Майлз подошёл ближе и опустился на одно колено возле раненого, тщательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Взгляд сидевшего перед ним снова сменился - на этот раз на грусть.  
\- Ты... не помнишь меня, верно? Чёртова Плеть, - паладин буквально выплюнул последнее слово вместе со сгустком крови и закашлялся. - Возможно имя Феникс Райт тебе о чём-то скажет. Мы... ты был паладином в своё время, мы служили вместе.  
\- Дурацкое имя, - ответил рыцарь, на что получил ещё один хриплый смешок от паладина.  
\- Ты сказал то же самое при нашей первой встрече...  
Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Майлз понимал, что должен был убить своего противника, и не сделал этого сразу только потому, что тот был ранен, а это было нечестно и унизительно. Но теперь он задумался. Он никогда раньше не сталкивался с кем-то из своего прошлого. Не то, чтобы у него было желание узнать каким он был при жизни, но что-то его останавливало от того, чтобы взять меч и воткнуть его в грудь беззащитного, как он делал сто раз до этого.  
Феникс с надеждой вглядывался в переливающийся призрачный туман в глазницах своего давнего друга, ожидая найти в чертах его лица проблеск осознания или какой-то сигнал, что тот что-то вспомнил. Но его так и не поступало.  
\- Вспомни холмы и долины Элвинна, где мы родились. Будучи детьми мы думали, что стены Штормгада защитят нас от всего. И ты когда-то был чемпионом Альянса, паладином, носителем Света! А это... это не ты. Командиры Плети пытались истощить все, что делало тебя праведной силой. Каждую последнюю частицу добра... Все, что делало тебя человеком!  
Рыцарь смерти схватился за голову и отшатнулся. Мир снова погрузился в серый, а над самым ухом прошипел голос его повелителя.  
"Никакой... пощады"  
\- Послушай меня, Майлз, - паладин протянул руку и схватил своего товарища за нагрудную часть брони, притягивая ближе. - Ты должен бороться против контроля Короля-Лича. Он монстр, который хочет видеть этот мир - наш мир - в руинах. Не позволяй ему использовать тебя для достижения своих целей. Ты когда-то был героем, и можешь быть снова. Сражайся, черт возьми! Сражайся с ним!  
Эджворт неожиданно схватил паладина за горло, свет в его глазницах загорелся сильнее. Каждая мышца в его теле была напряжена, подчинённая чужому контролю. Рыцарь смерти надеялся почувствовать страх своей жертвы, которая осознаёт, что это её последние моменты жизни, и что ужасающий образ посланника Плети - это последнее, что она увидит.  
Однако Феникс не дрогнул. Он всё так же непоколебимо смотрел прямо в лицо своему товарищу-противнику (никак не врагу, нет), надеясь… на что?  
\- Ты всегда таким был… Упрямым. И верил до последнего, - внезапно сказал Майлз, и его глаза расширились от смеси удивления и накатившего страха. Серая пелена спала с глаз, и он больше не слышал навязчивого шёпота.  
Паладин улыбнулся и накрыл своей рукой ладонь рыцаря, медленно убирая её со своего горла.  
\- У меня больше не осталось времени, - слабо прошептал он. - Иди, пока тебя не хватились. И подумай над моими словами… Пожалуйста… Ещё не всё потеряно, этот мир ещё можно спасти.  
Ладонь, сжимавшая рану, всё слабела, а потом опустилась на землю, и глаза юноши закрылись. Рыцарь смерти почувствовал, что жизнь покинула тело, и по спине прошёлся холодок. Он должен был идти, тут уже ничего нельзя было сделать.  
Или…  
Майлз накрыл своей рукой рану на боку человека, а вторую положил на грудь. Он не был уверен в том, что он делает и почему, но на какой-то момент он почувствовал тоску. Одиночество и боль от утраты своих воспоминаний, едва он только получил их маленький кусочек. И он не хотел терять их снова.  
Глубоко вдохнув и закрыв глаза, рыцарь прошептал заклинание и с силой надавил руками на бездыханное тело. Феникс распахнул глаза, делая судорожный вздох, и закричал от боли. Майлз представлял, что он чувствует, в конце концов то же самое произошло и с ним.  
\- А ну отойди от него, ты, монстр! - раздался за его спиной женский голос.  
Майлз обернулся. Совсем юная девушка жрец, облачённая в свою традиционную робу, стояла неподалёку, занеся руки и готовясь произнести заклинание. Рыцаря окатила волна святой магии и он поморщился от неприятного ощущения. Это было смешно, конечно, девчонка нанесла ему урон сравнимый со щекоткой, но Эджворт в любом случае не собирался оставаться тут больше чем нужно. Подобрав с земли свой меч и шлем паладина, он скрылся из виду в зарослях.  
Девушка, переполненная гордостью за свой маленький подвиг (хоть её коленки и тряслись от страха после неожиданной встречи с самым настоящем рыцарем смерти), подбежала к раненому и принялась тормошить его, слегка заикаясь от волнения и переполнявшего её адреналина, произнося свои лечащие заклинания.  
\- Ник, очнись! Что он с тобой сделал? Это он тебя так ранил?  
\- Что, Майя?.. - дезориентировано оглядываясь по сторонам ответил очнувшийся паладин. - Нет, я… я думаю, он меня спас.  
\- ЧТО?!

Эджворт быстрым шагом продирался сквозь ветки деревьев, пока не вышел обратно к месту недавней бойни. Он уже и забыл про неё. Пламя уже успело погаснуть, на месте домов остались лишь тлеющие брёвна.  
Остальные собратья рыцари смерти развлекались как могли. Кто-то из мёртвых крестьян поднимал гулей в дополнение к своей армии, кто-то с остервенением раз за разом вонзал свой меч в мёртвые тела воинов Алого Ордена, явно испытывая от этого моральное удовольствие. От этого Майлза внезапно начало тошнить.  
\- Ну что, братец, удалось тебе добить паладина? Я слышала крик.  
Пытаясь сохранить самообладание, юноша повернулся к незаметно подкравшейся Франциске и кинул ей испачканный кровью шлем. Его рука, которую он ранее прижимал к ране, тоже были в крови. Девушка удовлетворительно кивнула. Однако, подойдя ближе и принюхавшись, она смерила собрата пристальным взглядом.  
\- От тебя несёт страхом, маленький братец.  
\- Ты просто меня напугала, так подобравшись со спины.  
\- Хм! Держи себя в руках, Майлз Эджворт. Враг тебе давать поблажки не будет.  
Выхватив у неё из рук шлем, он направился к лордам показывать свой трофей, стараясь не обращать внимания на остатки резни, творившейся вокруг.

Майлз инстинктивно замедлил шаг, почувствовав что-то неладное. Он заметил, что его собратья тоже напряглись и начали оглядываться по сторонам. Гули по-собачьи заскулили, желая спрятаться за спины своих хозяев. Лишь тогда они заметили, что землю накрыла большая тень. Её края расплывались, словно щупальца, ползли по земле, и вместе с ними первородный ужас пробирался в самое сердце, сковывая его ледяными цепями.  
Король-Лич стоял на уступе, возвышающемся над полем боя, заслоняя собой заходящее красное солнце, словно огромная скала. Некогда простой человек, сейчас он одним своим видом вызывал восхищение и благоговейный ужас. Как вообще можно было иметь подобную силу?  
Майлз почувствовал словно его окатила волна ледяной воды, пробрав до самых костей, отчего волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Рыцари рядом с ним в порыве эмоций один за другим опускались на одно колено, склонив голову перед правителем мёртвых. Его же ноги внезапно ослабли и подкосились, и юноша ударился коленями о землю. Кто хотел, того Король награждал, кто нет - заставлял.  
И тогда владыка заговорил с ними, впервые не в их головах, а напрямую обращаясь к своим вынужденным подданным, и его голос был низкий и хриплый, похожий на порыв ураганного ветра северного континента Нордскола.  
\- Вы хорошо служили мне, рыцари. Знак Плети был выжжен в этих Алых Землях. Вы сеяли смерть и разрушение так далеко, насколько только мог видеть глаз. Вы убивали бесчисленные легионы, а ваше темное сердце жаждет большего. Вашему голоду нет конца! - Король-лич замолчал на мгновение. - Остается одна последняя задача.  
Он поднял руку, удерживающую меч, остриём указывая на запад.  
\- Часовня Последней Надежды.


	2. Chapter 2

На рассвете следующего дня они собрались возле старой мельницы, некогда работавшей от чистых бурных вод протекавшей через эти земли реки. Теперь же вода пересохла, а сама территория была испещрена шрамами, изуродована чумой и её порождениями.  
В отличие от вчера, рыцари стояли в строю ровно и спокойно. Все понимали, что предстоящий бой будет тяжёлым, и никому уже не было до веселья.  
\- Почему же Его Величество сам не поведёт нас в бой, раз он так важен? - услышал Майлз откуда-то позади себя язвительный голос.  
\- Как ты смеешь! - испуганно прошептал другой. - Он благословил нас на этот бой!  
Остальную часть разговора юноша уже не слушал, поскольку его внимание привлекли Лорды, вставшие перед отрядом.  
\- Собратья! - начал громогласно лорд Дарион Моргейн, их военачальник, - Серебряный Рассвет демонстративно выступает против нас в Часовне Светлой Надежды. Они осмеливаются противостоять Плети, и только по этой причине они должны быть уничтожены! Могучие воины Короля-Лича стоят наготове, когда приближается финальная битва за Чумные земли. Сегодня мы поднимемся в бессмертное царство героев Плети! Вы готовы, рыцари смерти?  
Воины поддержали его речь криками одобрения, сотрясая свои оружия над головой. Однако одного лишь взгляда было достаточно чтобы понять, что все нервничали. Даже Франциска была более дерзкой чем обычно. Возможно, для кого-то этот бой мог быть последним.  
Майлз закрыл глаза. Смерть не пугала его, ведь он уже умирал однажды. Для него это было сравнимо со сладким забвением, спасением от мирских чувств и эмоций. Он был оружием в руках могущественного правителя, и был намерен служить до конца.  
Однако его мысли невольно возвращались к паладину, которого он повстречал вчера. Как бы ни хотелось самому Майлзу этого признавать, но он надеялся, что не встретится сегодня с ним в бою, потому что не был полностью уверен, что сможет поднять против него меч, когда придёт время.  
Юноша не мог этого объяснить, но каким-то образом паладин не только заставил его испытывать некие чувства, но и ухватить проблеск воспоминаний о том времени, которого он не помнил. В тот момент он на мгновение почувствовал себя снова по-настоящему живым.  
\- Феникс... - беззвучно прошептал Майлз, желая прочувствовать это имя на своих губах, и оно действительно отозвалось приятным трепетом где-то в глубине его окаменевшей души.  
Нет, не омертвевшей. Спящей.  
\- Что ты там бормочешь? - смерила его пристальным взглядом Франциска.  
Благо от ответа его спас зов Моргейна.  
В очередной раз Майлз обнажил меч. Равно как и вчера его конь нёсся в гущу видевшихся на горизонте противников. Как и вчера рядом с ним неслись его собратья.  
Только сегодня Майлз уже не слышал холодного шёпота Короля-Лича, призывающего убивать.  
Он слышал как маленькими серебряными колокольчиками звенит Свет.

Удивительно, но какая-то горстка из пары-тройки сотен паладинов не только сумела противостоять волнам из нескольких тысяч чудовищ, посылаемых некромантами, но даже ничуть не сдвинулась с линии фронта, всё так же стойко защищая святую обитель.  
Майлз остановился посреди поля битвы и бросил беглый взгляд по сторонам, оценивая ситуацию. Заметив своего наставника, лорда фон Карму, окружённого сразу несколькими паладинами, он тут же поспешил на помощь. Его заклинание тонкими тёмными руками притянуло одного из воинов, и Эджворт с размаху всадил меч в замешкавшегося на секунду человека.  
\- Майлз, нет!  
Юноша вздрогнул. Он всё ещё слишком хорошо помнил этот голос. И до последнего надеялся, что не услышит его сегодня.  
Рыцаря смерти тут же придавило чем-то тяжёлым, отчего ему пришлось опуститься на одно колено. Он не видел человека, а только ослепляющий свет заклинания, которое лежало на его спине, приняв форму огромного молота.  
\- Я не хочу с тобой сражаться, - с болью в голосе произнёс подошедший паладин, - но и убивать моих товарищей я тебе не позволю.  
Майлзу оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как трое воинов Серебряного Рассвета окружили одного верховного лорда. Феникс крепко сжимал молот в руке и с полным уверенностью взглядом шагал навстречу могущественному некроманту.  
Рыцарю хотелось закричать, остановить человека, ведь тот даже не представлял, с какой силой ему сейчас предстоит сразиться. Но почему? Почему ему так не хотелось, чтобы Феникс умирал?  
\- Ты ещё кто такой? - Манфред презрительно оглядел подошедшего.  
\- Я тот, кто отомстит тебе за Эджвортов.  
Лорд рассмеялся, запрокинув голову назад.  
Феникс кивнул своим товарищам, и те отступили назад, переключая своё внимание на подбиравшихся по зову фон Кармы чудовищ. Этот бой должен был осуществиться один на один.

Воздух был наполнен первородной магией - тёмные и светлые начала сверкали вспышками молний, гудели раскатами грома, ползли корнями по земле и взрывались с оглушающими хлопками, отталкивая друг друга - и всё это происходило под звонкий лязг металла.  
Майлз не мог поверить своим глазам. Впервые его наставник находился в бою настолько долго. И кажется наконец нашёл себе достойного противника.  
Однако рыцарь понимал, что несмотря на впечатляющие способности паладина, в итоге силы соперников были равны. А это значило, что в конце концов главенство получит тот, кто не совершит ни единой ошибки. В случае с фон Кармой это было невозможно - он был идеален и не совершал ошибок. Более того, он сражался нечестно, пускаясь на уловки. Честь для него ничего не значила, главное - победа и очередной поверженный паладин на своём счету.  
В этот момент фон Карма улыбнулся дикой, совершенно безумной улыбкой, и Майлз с ужасом осознал, что всё это время он просто развлекался, позволял противнику почувствовать себя сильным и способным, чтобы тот расслабился и потерял бдительность - и вот тогда наконец настанет момент завершающего удара.  
\- Феникс! - окликнул рыцарь смерти, желая предупредить паладина, и дёрнулся с места, но заклинание всё так же крепко держало его.  
Однако фон Карма был быстрее. В тот момент, когда он развернулся для удара, Феникс летел на него по инерции, уже без возможности остановиться.  
Сердце Майлза пропустило удар, когда он понял, что видит, возможно, последние моменты жизни Феникса. Время казалось замедлило свой ход.  
"Я не могу позволить ему умереть", - озарила юношу внезапная мысль.  
Он не отдавал себе отчёта в следующих действиях, а просто произнёс заклинание, первое которое пришло ему в голову. Феникс коротко вскрикнул, когда наконец понял свою ошибку, и зажмурился, готовясь принять удар. К его удивлению, боевой топор фон Кармы столкнулся с невидимой преградой, и воздух вокруг паладина со звонким хрустом развалился на множество зелёных осколков.  
\- Ты! - Манфред смерил стоявшего на коленях рыцаря убийственным взглядом. - Как ты смеешь, щенок!  
Первым из них двоих пришёл в себя Феникс. Секундного замешательства старого некроманта хватило, чтобы паладин ослепил его волной святой магии. Лорд выронил оружие, схватившись за лицо и издав полный ненависти и боли рёв.  
"Этот крик... Я слышал его однажды! Это он преследует меня в ночных кошмарах!"  
Перед его глазами возникали образы и призрачные очертания событий давно минувших дней. Он смотрел на закованную в броню фигуру своего давнего друга, которого позабыл, но видел другой не менее родной образ. Образ того человека, который пытался его защитить, но не смог - своего отца.  
От внезапной отдачи заклинания, Феникс отшатнулся назад и едва не потерял равновесие. Ладонями он упёрся о колени, пытаясь отдышаться и утихомирить бешеный ритм сердца. В этот момент Майлз понял, что на его спину больше не давит вес заклинания.  
\- Фон Карма... - поднимаясь с колен и крепко сжимая меч в руке, произнёс юноша, - это ты убил моего отца!  
Паладин поднял на рыцаря удивлённый взгляд, однако тот смотрел в упор на землю, и его глаза были наполнены гремучей смесью кипящих в душе эмоций.  
\- Я лишь жалею, что он умер так быстро, - убирая руку от лица, ответил некромант, его кожа дымилась и осыпалась крупной трухой, как старое дерево, - и не успел увидеть, как под моим руководством ты стал тем, что он ненавидел больше всего в мире, против чего боролся и не смог победить.  
Майлз почувствовал, как его горло сдавило изнутри так сильно что он не мог вздохнуть. То же ощущение было и в груди, и на секунду юноша подумал, что паладин снова применил заклинание. Он постарался выдохнуть, но из его горла вырвался звериный рык. Это помогло ему наконец получить порцию живительного кислорода, придавшего сил, в лёгкие. В свой рывок он вложил все чувства что начал испытывать, но ещё до конца не понимал их - и вонзил меч в грудь своего наставника, с особым удовольствием слушая, как хрустнули его рёбра.  
Паладин не останавливал его, но и не осмелился приблизиться, когда рыцарь вытащил окровавленный меч. Майлз обернулся, тяжело дыша.  
Настал тот момент, которого они оба боялись - стоять друг напротив друга в гуще боя с оружием наперевес. Впервые со вчерашнего дня они смогли вновь встретиться взглядами, но ни в одном из них не читалось ненависти. Оба осознавали, что никто из них не сможет навредить другому.  
\- Прошу тебя, - тихо произнёс Феникс, делая осторожный шаг вперёд, - опусти оружие. Я хочу всё это прекратить.  
Остриём меча Майлз касался земли. Чёрная кровь тонкой струйкой стекала на траву и быстро впитывалась в корни.  
Он сделал свой выбор. Предал собратьев, убил наставника, не смог сразиться с паладином. Последние два дня махом перевернули всё что он знал о своей загробной жизни, и теперь он чувствовал себя потерянным щенком, чей поводок внезапно бросили. Он не знал, что может быть как-то иначе.  
Майлз даже не заметил, как Феникс подошёл к нему почти на расстояние вытянутой руки, а очнулся от раздумий лишь когда ладонь легла на его плечо.  
\- Пожалуйста, доверься мне.  
Паладин потянулся к руке, всё ещё сжимавшей меч, и накрыл чужую ладонь своей. Пальцы рыцаря дрогнули, и оружие с глухим лязгом упало на землю. Вслед за ним тяжело опустился и сам рыцарь, внезапно потеряв всю свою силу.  
\- Это всё ты виноват, - угрюмо произнёс он, отводя взгляд в сторону. - Благодаря тебе, я обременён нежеланными... чувствами.  
Феникс робко улыбнулся в ответ.

С юга послышался нарастающий гул. Он разносился вибрирующими волнами по земле и воздуху, из-за чего даже становилось тяжело дышать. В голове раздался резкий высокий звук, заставивший Майлза поморщиться и рефлекторно закрыть уши. Он не сразу понял, что так звенел Свет, исходивший от кого-то несомненно очень могучего.  
Загадочный воин не заставил себя долго ждать, и на поле боя верхом на бронированной лошади ворвался паладин, окружённый ослепляюще яркой аурой - лорд Тирион Фордринг.  
\- Тебе не победить, Дарион!  
Мощные разряды молний поражали всех монстров Плети, и те рассыпались трухой и пылью, падая навзничь. Без своей поддержки армии мертвецов рыцари смерти остались в подавляющем меньшинстве. Небольшую группу во главе с главнокомандующим Дарионом Моргейном окружили возле самых ступеней часовни. Они пробились так далеко, но теперь силы не были равны. Рыцари скалили зубы и держали оружие наготове, но Дарион жестом руки остановил их. Он разделял рвение собратьев сражаться до самой смерти, ведь они не боялись её, но всё же больше ему хотелось сохранить им жизнь.  
\- Стойте, братья, мы проиграли. Свет слишком силён в этом месте, у нас нет надежды...  
И вот так за какие-то пару мгновений сражение было окончено.  
\- Неужто ты ничему не научился, мальчишка? - лорд Фордринг подошёл ближе, кольцо паладинов расступилось перед ним, пропуская вперёд. - Ты стал всем тем, что твой отец ненавидел больше всего! Как и тот трус Артас, ваш повелитель, ты позволил тьме и ненависти поглотить себя, питаясь на бедах тех, кого ты пытал и убивал.  
Майлз обессиленно сидел на земле, опустив голову. Слова паладина, хоть и не были обращены непосредственно к нему, задели его слишком сильно. Юноша закрыл ладонью рот, судорожно сглатывая ставший поперёк горла ком.  
"Отец... Я стал чудовищем."  
\- Ваш хозяин знает, что находится в этой часовне, и именно поэтому не смеет соваться сюда. Он послал своих послушных слуг навстречу смерти! То, что вы чувствуете сейчас, это страдания тысяч утраченных душ - тех, которых вы и ваш хозяин привели сюда, Свет вас разорви!  
\- Побереги дыхание, старик, - нахмурившись, ответил Дарион, его рука рефлекторно перехватила поудобнее меч, - ведь следующий вздох может быть последним...  
Он, кажется, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. За спиной лорда Фордринга на высоких ступенях часовни виднелись призрачные светящиеся фигуры, постепенно принимающие всё более человеческий вид.  
\- Дарион, мой мальчик, - послышался еле слышимый, словно эхо, голос. Одна фигура выступила вперёд, по ней можно было увидеть очертания мужчины в броне воина.  
\- Аргх... Что... это? - рыцарь смерти помотал головой в надежде прогнать видение.  
Перед глазами воинов Акеруса всплывали картины прошлого - того самого, которого они не помнили, но именно оно пробуждало в их омертвлённых сердцах робкий стук надежды. Словно заворожённые, они смотрели на своих родных и близких, которых забыли, на друзей, которых сразили в бою, когда их тела не подчинялись им. Фигуры расплывались, мягко огибая паладинов, танцевали и прыгали, как солнечные зайчики. Где-то был слышен детский смех, где-то - плач женщины, а где-то...  
\- Майлз...  
Рыцарь поднял взгляд на стоявшего рядом с ним призрака. Броня паладина ярко сверкала на нём, как гладь воды на рассвете. Чем-то он напоминал Феникса, лицо было почти полностью скрыто за шлемом, но Майлз знал, что мужчина улыбается. Глаза наполнились слезами.  
Юноша вспомнил тот день, когда он сказал отцу, что хочет сражаться против армии мертвецов бок о бок с ним. Тогда нынешний рыцарь ещё даже не вступил в тот возраст, чтобы получить своё личное оружие, но желание бороться за правое дело горело в нём так сильно, что Грегори Эджворт не мог не возгордиться им. Майлз как сейчас слышал его наполненные любовью слова:  
\- Сын мой, однажды придёт день, когда ты возьмёшь мой меч, и с ним будешь нести справедливость на эти земли. Я не сомневаюсь, что когда этот день придёт, это будет счастье для всех наших людей. Но, сынок, этот день ещё не настал...  
\- Как трогательно, - раздался хриплый голос, от которого повеяло могильным холодом.  
Значит, Он всё-таки соизволил явиться...  
В этот же момент призраки исчезли, а вместе с ним и чувство покоя и защищённости. Дарион Моргейн испепеляющим взглядом обернулся на появившегося из ниоткуда Короля-Лича.  
\- Ты... предал меня! - задыхаясь от злости произнёс рыцарь. - Ты всех нас предал! Узри же мощь Моргейна!  
С боевым криком и мечом наперевес, Дарион понёсся навстречу своему бывшему хозяину. Однако тот лишь отмахнулся, как от мелкой назойливой мушки, и рыцарь тяжело упал неподалёку.  
\- Жалкое зрелище, - разочарованно покачал головой Король-Лич.  
\- Ты чёртов монстр, Артас! - крикнул Тирион, покрепче перехватывая свой боевой молот.  
\- Ты был прав, Фордринг, - повелитель мёртвых мрачно усмехнулся, - я действительно послал их всех на смерть. Их жизни для меня ничего не значат. А вот твоя... Как же легко было выманить легендарного Тириона Фордринга из укрытия. Теперь ты открылся, паладин, и тебя уже ничего не спасёт.

Кажется, само солнце начало гаснуть. Вокруг поля поднялся ветер, захватывая его в кольцо непроглядной стеной из пыли, земли и тьмы. Один за другим паладины падали на землю, сотрясаясь в судорогах.  
В груди у Эджворта похолодело. Он чувствовал неимоверную слабость, и хоть заклинание не касалось его, он ощущал как жизненная энергия постепенно утекала из него - Король-Лич использовал всё живое вокруг, чтобы создать такую мощную магию.  
Рыцарь услышал хрип и обернулся. Феникс упал на колени, держась за горло. Он скинул шлем в надежде что так ему станет легче, но это не помогло. Он протянул руку к Майлзу, в глазах читалась боль и немая просьба о помощи. Но что он мог сделать? Никому не под силу было противостоять Королю-Личу.  
Рыцарь протянул руку в ответ, схватив паладина за запястье и притянув к себе. Собрав остатки сил, Эджворт вновь возвёл полупрозрачный магический щит. На секунду паладину стало легче дышать, и он с благодарностью улыбнулся.  
Под напором стихии и более мощного заклинания в защите постепенно начали проступать трещины. С каждым моментом мелкая сетка расползалась всё больше. Возможно, подумал Майлз, это действительно был его последний бой. Когда думаешь о таких вещах, они не кажутся реальным до тех пор пока не столкнёшься с ними лицом к лицу. Но в тот момент, когда он чувствовал тёплое дыхание Феникса рядом, почему-то ему не было страшно. Его пальцы чуть крепче сжались на руке паладина, в том месте, где был стык перчатки и нательной брони, и рыцарь нащупал бешеный ритм бьющегося сердца.  
\- Не волнуйся, я не боюсь, - тихий голос Феникса был на удивление спокойным и умиротворяющим. - Ведь спустя столько времени мы наконец снова вместе, и умрём в один день, как и хотели.  
Увы, Майлз всё ещё не понимал смысла его слов. Но где-то в глубине души очень хотел понять. Он вновь получил шанс наконец узнать правду о себе и своём прошлом, и она в очередной раз висит на волоске от смерти. Только на этот раз, похоже, ему было не под силу спаси их обоих.  
Словно упавшая на пол ваза, магический щит разбился. Последнее, что видел Эджворт, перед тем как его сознание погрузилось во тьму, это Свет, исходящий от меча в руках легендарного паладина.


	3. Chapter 3

По правде говоря, Майлз и не надеялся, что вновь откроет глаза. Представшая перед ним картина настолько сильно отличалась от того, что он видел последним, что ему показалось будто он уже отказался в раю.  
Вся поляна была залита светом. Двери часовни были открыты настежь, и из них солнечными лучами лилась магия. На удивление, она не обжигала рыцаря, как раньше. Своими мягкими ладонями она гладила раны, заживляла их, вытирала спёкшуюся кровь, возвращала телу живительную энергию. Паладины вокруг тоже медленно поднимались с земли и помогали своим более тяжело раненым соратникам. Феникса, однако, нигде поблизости не было.  
Эджворт попытался встать, но внезапно обнаружил, что вокруг него находятся оставшиеся в живых собратья-рыцари, и все они взяты под стражу магическим кругом, изредка мерцающим на тёмной земле.  
Неужели они теперь пленники?  
\- А, очнулся наконец, - услышал он голос Франциски рядом с собой.  
\- Что произошло? - неуверенно спросил Майлз.  
\- Мы проиграли, что тут ещё сказать. Я увидела, как этот чёртов паладин обездвижил тебя и ранил лорда фон Карму. Стоило мне только отвлечься, как мне разрубили плечо.  
Только сейчас юноша заметил, что Франциска держится рукой за оставшиеся куски брони. Кажется, её плечо действительно было буквально разрезано пополам. Благо, она не видела что происходило в их бою дальше...  
\- Почему Свет тебя не вылечил?  
\- Я не позволяю ему.  
\- Ты должна быть готова к бою в любой момент, помнишь?  
Девушка пристально посмотрела на брата, а затем нехотя заставила себя расслабиться и закрыть глаза. Тепло разливалось вокруг её раны, сшивая края раненой плоти, восстанавливая её в единое целое. Франциска резко закашлялась и отвернулась в сторону. Эджворт слегка погладил её по спине, пока девушку рвало вязкой чёрной жижей.  
\- Чего ты уже наглоталась? - поморщившись спросил он.  
\- Особый отвар Нота, - сквозь зубы ответила рыцарь, сплёвывая остатки жидкости. - Чёртов некромант обещал, что он придаст сил в бою. А в результате ничего.  
\- Нашла кому доверять...  
\- А кому теперь вообще можно?!  
Майлз не придумал что ей ответить на это.  
Франциска повернулась обратно, вытирая уголок рта рукой, и Эджворт с удивлением заметил, что её глаза были обычного серого цвета и уже не горели синим призрачным огнём.  
\- Твои глаза теперь такие же, братец, - ответила девушка наперёд на его немой вопрос. - Король-Лич проиграл в бою с паладином. Он утратил над нами свой контроль, и больше не властен над нашим разумом и телом. Мы свободны.  
Майлз задумчиво поднял голову к небу. Закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Он чувствовал лёгкий тёплый ветер на своей коже, слышал шорох листвы и щебет птиц, которые радовались солнцу несмотря ни на что, слышал смех паладинов, которые были рады, что всё закончилось для них хорошо.  
Юноша едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ. Он чувствовал облегчение. Он - свободен.

Тирион Фордринг поднялся на ступени часовни, чтобы его было хорошо видно, и громко откашлялся, привлекая всеобщее внимание.  
\- Сегодня мы все стали свидетелями ужасной трагедии, - начал он, - и кровь многих хороших людей пролилась на эту землю - доблестных воинов, защищавших свои и наши жизни! Подобные вещи невозможно забыть, но мы должны быть верны своей цели. Король-Лич должен ответить за всё что он натворил, и мы не можем позволить ему и дальше сеять разрушение в наш мир. Я обещаю вам, братья и сёстры, что Король-Лич будет повержен! Мы сразимся там где он прячется, и разрушим сами стены Ледяной Короны. Серебряный Рассвет придёт за тобой, Артас!  
\- Как и рыцари смерти, - продолжил его речь лорд Дарион Моргейн, поднимаясь с земли. - И хотя нашему виду не место среди вашего мира, среди живых, мы всё равно сразимся, чтобы отомстить. Для нас не будет искупления. Мы навеки обречены блуждать по миру монстрами. И вынуждены примириться с этим единственным способом, которым знаем - убивать. Я прошу вас, собратья, присоединиться ко мне в Акерусе как рыцари Чёрного Клинка. Вместе мы отомстим тому, кто обрёк наши жизни на вечные страдания, уничтожим Короля-Лича и Плеть!  
Магический круг, удерживающий рыцарей на месте, медленно растворился, давая им возможность подняться. Никто не высказался против предложения лорда, а лишь склонили головы перед своим главнокомандующим, давая своё молчаливое согласие. Глаза воинов Акеруса загорелись новым пламенем - яростью и уверенностью.  
Паладины отреагировали более эмоционально, вскидывая оружие в воздух и выкрикивая слова одобрения. Это помогло немного разрядить обстановку, вселяя надежду, что от бывших противников более не придётся ожидать удара в спину.  
\- Майлз?  
Юноша медленно обернулся, словно боясь нарушить магию счастливого момента. Почему-то он до последнего ожидал подвоха, словно всё не может вот так просто и хорошо закончиться. Казалось, что вот-вот Король-Лич вернётся и нападёт с новыми силами, и на этот раз уже никому не удастся спастись.  
Но нет, ничего не происходило, и на Майлза смотрели два ярко-голубых счастливых глаза.  
\- Феникс, - медленно кивнул рыцарь, приветствуя нового союзника.  
\- Рад что ты в порядке, - паладин улыбнулся, на этот раз искренней широкой улыбкой, полной облегчения, которая словно говорила "Я рад, что всё это наконец закончилось". - Пойдём, хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Эджворт оглянулся по сторонам. Похоже, никто уже не собирался его удерживать. Изредка, конечно, можно было заметить настороженные взгляды, которые люди вокруг бросали в сторону группы рыцарей. Но в целом, им не было друг до друга дела.  
Майлз молча проследовал за Фениксом. Тот направился немного в сторону от часовни, огибая её и спускаясь к небольшому строению поодаль. Сперва можно было подумать, что это была искусно сделанная беседка, её ажурные белые колонны были обвиты вьющимся плющом до самой крыши. Однако при ближайшем рассмотрении Майлз понял, что это была усыпальница. Юноша остановился в замешательстве, но Феникс не обернулся на него, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось кроме как идти дальше.  
Простые каменные ступени вели вниз вглубь гробницы, вдоль них на стенах горели факелы. Из-под земли веяло холодом, но, подумал Майлз, ничто не сравнится с мерзлотой внутри Акеруса. Феникс слегка поёжился, в то время как Майлз совершенно не чувствовал зябкости. Они преодолели пролёт ступеней и оказались на первом уровне гробницы. В стенах были сделаны большие углубления в несколько уровней, а в них ровными рядами находились гробы. На некоторых из них лежали предметы - оружие, шлем, кольцо, посох... От площадки отходили коридоры и ступени на нижние этажи, но паладин не шёл дальше. Он остановился у одной из ниш, где на длинном каменном гробу лежал молот.  
Рыцарь подошёл ближе и его взгляд скользнул по выгравированной на табличке надписи.  
"Грегори Эджворт, паладин 1го ранга"  
\- После того как появилась Плеть, - внезапно нарушил тишину Феникс, - мы начали сторожить это место, чтобы Королю-Личу не удалось превратить никого из паладинов в гулей и другую нежить... - он осёкся, внезапно осознав свою ошибку и повернулся к спутнику. - Не подумай, ты не какая-то там нежить, я имел в виду бездумных...  
\- Ты не будешь против оставить меня одного ненадолго? - не отрывая взгляда от таблички, прервал его поток слов Майлз.  
\- Ох... Да, конечно, извини. Я буду ждать наверху.  
Феникс поспешил удалиться, оставив товарища посреди звенящей тишины.  
Некоторое время Эджворт стоял без движения и, кажется, даже не дышал. От до последнего отказывался верить в реальность происходящего. Казалось, вот только вчера он присоединился к армии Короля-Лича, а оказывается уже 4 года прошло, как кости его отца лежат погребёнными в холодном склепе. Нет, прервал он поток своих мыслей, не присоединился - у него не было выбора. Юноша со злостью ударил кулаком о стену - недостаточно сильно, чтобы сломать что-то, бронированная перчатка защищала его руку, но со стены посыпались мелкие камушки. Он чувствовал боль, но не в своей руке, а где-то в грудной клетке, которая сдавливала сердце. Он постарался медленно выдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться, однако из груди вырвался тихий всхлип.  
Это стало последней каплей. С тех самых пор, как повелитель мёртвых утратил над ними контроль, он столкнулся с массой чувств и эмоций, с которыми не знал как справиться.  
На секунду он подумал, что не чувствовать ничего всё же было легче.  
Пылающий Легион его подери, как же он себя ненавидел.  
С остервенением Майлз начал срывать громоздкие части брони, желая наконец высвободиться от давящего на него железа, мешавшего ему вздохнуть. На полу перед могилой также остался лежать его меч, до сих пор носивший следы крови паладинов. Красная живительная влага словно питала лезвие, потому что оно было всегда таким жаждущим убийств - таким же, как и сами рыцари смерти.  
Дарион был прав - даже если они подчинялись чужой воле, им не будет искупления своих деяний. И Майлзу здесь не было места.

Феникс усидчиво протаптывал дорожку туда-сюда на пожухлой траве. Это нормально, что Майлз попросил уединения, в конце концов он так никогда не и простился с отцом, и ему нужно дать немного времени. И всё же паладин нетерпеливо наматывал круги вокруг постройки.  
Иногда он даже слегка приплясывал, когда думал о том, что всё плохое наконец позади, он спас Эджворта из хватки тирана, и дальше у них всё будет хорошо. Возможно, им даже удастся вернуть его утраченные воспоминания...  
Феникс старался не улыбаться так глупо и так широко. Но одна мысль о том, что они снова могут быть вместе заставляла его сердце бешено биться. Стоило ему сразу рассказать всё как есть, как было? Наверное не нужно так быстро, подумал Феникс, ведь он сейчас был для Майлза почти полным незнакомцем. Возможно было бы лучше постепенно становиться к нему ближе, как и тогда, давно, когда он всё же решил предпринять первый шаг и не был отвергнут. Феникс закусил губу, сдерживая себя от очередной улыбки.  
Погружённый в свои раздумья, он не сразу заметил, как постепенно солнце начало клониться к закату. Возможно, надо бы всё же пойти проверить как там Майлз, может ему нужна поддержка.  
Лёгкий ветерок коснулся щеки юноши, когда он подошёл ко входу вниз. Странно, откуда там было взяться сквозняку?  
\- Майлз? - негромко позвал Феникс. - Ты в порядке?  
Он огляделся по сторонам, но Майлза нигде не было. Он мог бы подумать, что тот ушёл бродить дальше по коридорам склепа, если бы не увидел груду брони, лежавшую возле стены. Да, это несомненно были латы рыцаря, Феникс подошёл ближе, чтобы рассмотреть их и меч, и тут его взор зацепился за тень на стене. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы заставить его кровь застыть в жилах.  
Рядом с выгравированным именем Грегори Эджворта на камне виднелись написанные тёмной свежей кровью слова.  
"Рыцарь смерти Майлз Эджворт выбирает гибель"  
Сердце рухнуло куда-то в пятки, и Феникс не помня себя от страха взлетел вверх по ступеням, забыв обо всём остальном.  
\- Майлз! - позвал он, надеясь, что просто не заметил, как его товарищ успел проскользнуть мимо него, пока он наворачивал круги. Но на открытом поле вокруг усыпальницы и часовни никого не было.  
\- Майлз, где же ты? - позвал Феникс ещё раз, чувствуя, что его голос начал дрожать.  
Ответом ему вновь послужила тишина.  
\- Пожалуйста... Я не могу потерять тебя снова...  
Феникс устало облокотился о колонну и медленно съехал по ней вниз на землю, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
Скрывшись в зарослях рыжего чумного леса, Майлз выдохнул, сбрасывая с себя заклинание невидимости, возвращая своё тело из призрачных Тёмных земель. Он всё же поддался соблазну и обернулся назад, о чём сразу пожалел. Он не хотел причинить ещё больше боли Фениксу, поэтому не хотел с ним прощаться лицом к лицу. А ещё, признался он себе честно, ему было страшно. Слишком многое навалилось на него в одночасье, и он не хотел впутывать в это кого-то ещё. Для начала, он должен был вернуть себе воспоминания и понять, кто же ему Феникс на самом деле.  
"Я скоро вернусь, обещаю"  
Сжав руки в кулаки, он резко выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и уверенно шагнул дальше вглубь леса. Больше он не оглядывался.

* * *

Шёл мелкий и противный дождь. Небо было затянуто свинцовыми тучами, которые тяжело давили на плечи и голову. Совсем как в тот день, когда Майлз встретил свою кончину.  
Приподняв край капюшона, юноша огляделся по сторонам. Конь под ним вскинул голову, испугавшись чего-то, и Эджворт успокаивающе похлопал его по крепкой шее.  
За то время, прошедшее спустя битвы при часовне, Майлз успел побродить по знакомым местам, пытаясь собрать разрозненные кусочки воспоминаний и берясь за работу, связанную с уничтожением нежити. И теперь дорога привела его сюда, где, как он надеялся, он наконец увидит всю правду.  
Верхом на лошади, Майлз побрёл по полю, где однажды состоялась битва. Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к призрачным голосам, которые указывали ему путь.  
"Майлз!"  
Рыцарь рывком, возможно слишком резко, остановил лошадь, отчего та недовольно фыркнула и тряхнула длинной гривой. Он спешился и медленно пошёл дальше, словно прощупывая землю. Стук сердца эхом отдавался в ушах, а размеренные капли дождя напоминали барабаны, предупреждающие об опасности. Эджворт повернулся туда, где солнце должно было заходить за горизонт, но его не было видно - только тьму, и от этого становилось неспокойно.  
Страх. Он буквально кожей почувствовал, как его обволокло это липкое мерзкое чувство, когда воспоминания захлестнули его с головой.

\- Беги, Майлз, я его задержу! - прокричал мужчина, разворачивая своего коня по направлению к преследовавшему их тёмному всаднику.  
Вопреки приказу отца, Майлз остановил лошадь, её копыта прочертили две глубокие борозды в мокрой от ливня земле. Он хотел помочь во что бы то ни стало, но старший паладин окатил его волной магии, и лошадь, встав на дыбы и едва не опрокинув юношу, понеслась прочь, хотя наездник всё же продолжал пытаться с ней совладать.  
Вспышки света, словно молнии, время от времени озаряли пространство, в воздухе чувствовался запах озона и палёной плоти. До Майлза донёсся леденящий душу крик, и юный паладин, сумев, наконец, немного приструнить коня, взволнованно посмотрел в сторону своего отца. Тёмный рыцарь, преследовавший их, держался за раненое плечо, где Свет паладина проделал в его броне глубокий порез.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, сражаясь бдительными испепеляющим взглядами. Тяжёлая броня стесняла движения, не давая отдышаться. Сейчас его шанс, подумал Майлз, он может напасть с тыла и отвлечь противника. Словно услышав его мысли, рыцарь смерти медленно повернул голову в сторону младшего паладина, и юноша увидел как зашевелились его губы.  
\- Майлз, уходи! - взволнованно приказал отец, когда в сторону юного паладина поползла чёрная тень. Грегори сделал выпад в сторону сына, надеясь в последний момент бросить защитное заклинание.  
Рыцарь смерти мрачно улыбнулся, его отвлекающий манёвр прекрасно сработал, паладин потерял бдительность. Тень, которая расползалась по полю чернильным пятном, внезапно вытянулась вверх острыми шипами, протыкая ноги ничего не подозревавшего человека, отчего тот тяжело упал на колени. Следующий шип устремился навстречу, и последний удар пришёлся в самое сердце.  
\- Не-е-ет! - закричал Майлз, хватаясь за оружие. Он хотел броситься в бой, но понимал, что силы были неравны. Сжимая рукоять в ладони, сквозь слёзы он смотрел на бездыханное тело, повисшее на призрачных копьях.  
"Надо было просто бежать. Мы бы смогли, мы бы успели."  
Стиснув зубы, он выполнил последнюю просьбу отца - пришпорил свою лошадь и понёсся прочь.  
Конечно, всё было бы слишком легко, если бы ему вот так вот просто удалось уйти, повернувшись спиной к противнику. Он понимал это, но всё же до конца надеялся. Сквозь пелену дождя и застилающих глаза слёз он пытался найти дорогу, но вокруг была только тьма. Позади себя он слышал приближающийся грохот лошадиных копыт и гул тёмной магии.  
С замиранием сердца он обернулся. Безумные, горящие синим пламенем от ярости и боли глаза преследовали его. Майлз начал читать защитное заклинание, но в следующий момент ноги его лошади подкосились, ползущая тень настигла их, и юноша повалился на землю. В глазах потемнело от боли, он еле смог вдохнуть, и каждое движение было невыносимым. Кажется, он сломал несколько рёбер.  
Он лежал не в силах пошевелиться, уязвимый, как перевёрнутый на спину жук. Тёмный всадник подошёл ближе и навис на ним словно огромная скала, грозящаяся придавить.  
\- Ты ответишь за это, - прохрипел Майлз, сплёвывая кровь. Рыцарь смерти лишь криво ухмыльнулся в ответ и обнажил меч. Это было последнее, что увидел юный паладин, прежде чем его жизнь оборвалась.

С судорожным вдохом, Майлз высвободился из видения, рывком возвращаясь в реальность. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Конь мягкой мордой ткнулся в плечо хозяину, и рыцарь слегка этому улыбнулся, погладив животное по широкой морде.  
Из видения он вспомнил, как при падении выронил нечто. Что-то ценное, он чувствовал, что висело у него на шее всегда, когда он надевал боевое облачение. Защитный амулет, возможно?  
Майлз пошёл дальше по полю на зов отголосков воспоминания. В какой-то момент он остановился, где предчувствие было сильнее всего. Опустился на одно колено, разгребая пучки мокрой травы, и поднял искомое.  
На его ладони лежало кольцо. Кожаный ремешок, на котором висело украшение, под влиянием погоды уже давно превратился в труху и рассыпался мелкими волокнами, а простой гладкий ободок из светлого металла был немного вымазан в земле, но дождь быстро смывал остатки грязи, возвращая предмету былой блеск. Мягкая серебряная поверхность отливала зелено-голубым, и Майлз узнал в материале мифрил. Он покрутил кольцо в руках, разглядывая со всех сторон. На его внутренней стороне была гравировка.  
"Ты - мой Свет"  
Рыцарь крепко сжал кольцо в ладони, прислоняя её к груди. Ну конечно, как он мог забыть про самое главное.  
Как он мог не вспомнить, с какой нежностью Феникс обрабатывал его раны, как аккуратно касался его плеча, когда хотел поддержать, как ласково гладил по щеке и смотрел ему в глаза.  
Майлз буквально хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, а с губ невольно сорвался смешок.  
Как он мог забыть того, с кем согласился связать свою жизнь.


End file.
